


It's-the-end-of-the-world kiss

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Last Kiss, M/M, The End of the World, character death implicit, shance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Ciò che distrae Lance dall’orizzonte che si distrugge in lontananza sono le dita che scivolano tra le sue, intrecciandosi.





	It's-the-end-of-the-world kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Iniziativa: Kiss Challenge ( https://perseus-huntress.tumblr.com/post/165359378799/prompt-list )  
> Prompt: 37. It's-the-end-of-the-wolrd kiss. Interpretato alla lettera. Angst.  
> Numero parole: 594.

_Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _'Cause I’m a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_  
[Unsteady - X Ambassadors]

 

  
  
  
Ciò che distrae Lance dall’orizzonte che si distrugge in lontananza sono le dita che scivolano tra le sue, intrecciandosi. Non è un altro pensiero, o un altro sentimento pesante nel suo cuore e che ancora tenta di farlo combattere, di smuoverlo e farlo urlare per l’ingiustizia, per una speranza mascherata di nero. Ci sono lacrime che scendono, che lo svuotano un’ultima volta di fronte l’inevitabile.

« Ehi »

Lo  _sente_ , come se stesse urlando, ma è tutto così perso che anche la voce si perde.

« Lance... guardami »

Se c’è un Dio da qualche parte, Lance è arrabbiato con lui e spera che osservi ogni minimo movimento e lo tenga a mente per sempre. Anche il solo gesto di voltare la testa verso Shiro, di metterlo a fuoco. Perché lui sta registrando ogni goccia di quel conto alla rovescia senza un domani.

Ieri credeva ancora ci sarebbe stato un altro giorno. Ore fa sentiva voci nel suo casco  _crederci_.

Quel che rimane sono solo loro due.

È involontario -  _perché no, no, no_  - ma prova a guardare indietro. Davanti non c’è più nulla per lui, è alle sue spalle che è rimasto qualcosa che potrebbe ancora toccare e per cui potrebbe disperarsi.

La mano di Shiro lo ferma, gentile, poggiandosi sulla sua guancia graffiata e impedendogli di vedere colori senza vita.

C’è una luce accecante eppure così fredda da un lato, e c’è il calore della morte dall’altra a cui non capisce perché già non appartiene.

Shiro è lì a metà con lui, due sopravvissuti sulla linea del traguardo. Una gara che finirà senza vincitori.

« Guardami »  

Lance vorrebbe urlare, cadere, raggomitolarsi e stordirsi con le proprie grida, riesce anche a immaginare di farlo, eppure ogni azione richiede una forza che non ha più, una combattività contro il destino che non gli ha concesso neanche gli  _addii._

« Lance » una parola che suona come  _per favore_.

E Lance singhiozza,  _si spezza_ , perché Shiro riesce a dirgli senza parlare che anche in quel momento ha bisogno di lui. Un’ultima volta a un passo dall’essere cancellati.

_I volti di chi ha amato, i loro nomi, luoghi, la luna che non era poi così lontana, la sensazione della prima boccata d’aria dopo l’apnea, il dolore di uno zigomo colpito da un pugno, il suo nome sospirato nel buio e un cuore in tumulto contro il proprio._

Vorrebbe che i ricordi avessero un peso per dargli l’idea che rimarranno con lui. Invece si muovono nella sua mente come palloncini colorati, sfuggendogli mentre spariscono anche loro verso un orizzonte sempre più vicino.

Restano le dita, reali, calde e fredde, che gli accarezzano il viso, polpastrelli che cercano la sua attenzione e che riescono a creare l’illusione che siano lontani milioni di miglia da lì, insieme come quella che non sapeva sarebbe stata una notte senza repliche.

« Lance » pronunciato ancora -  _forse l’ultima anche quella?_  - piano, sacro, e lo sente nonostante la fine del loro universo tuoni intorno a loro. Eppure sembra una nuova promessa e per un istante rubato a quello che aveva di bello, Lance vorrebbe ridere -  _come riesci a promettermi qualcosa anche adesso che potrei chiudere gli occhi e tu non esserci più?_

Ha solo lacrime da dargli; la voce se ne è già andata, ma gli occhi li chiude lo stesso perché il momento è sulla soglia, loro lo sono per poco ancora, e quello che vuole stringere nell’oscurità che verrà è lì, con lui, con un bacio che non riesce ad avere il sapore di un addio.

  
  



End file.
